From the Love of Football
by NoellaHenry
Summary: Revision of NatallieRose's story. Same plot and characters. Edward Masen is a famous football player in the NFL and gets ready to leave one of his games when someone runs into him. He recognizes the mother, but who is this adorable little girl?


**Yes, this IS the revised version of From the Love of Football. We hope you all like it.**

**Rated MA for language and sexual content.**

**Original Author: NatallieRose**

**Revision Author: NoellaHenry**

**Beta: NatallieRose**

_**Chapter One**_

**.:Bpov:.**

"Bella, come on! This is our last day of senior year! I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss your last three classes and make yourself look like you skipped." Chipper little

Alice called to me from across the parking lot.

I had been eating my lunch outside today like many other seniors because the weather is pretty nice in May. Today was one of the rare sunny days in Forks, so we had to take advantage of that.

Not noticing how much time was passing, I decided to lie down on the bench next to the picnic table. What seemed like only five minutes was actually fifteen and before I knew it, Alice was yelling that it was time to go inside. I looked around and almost everyone else was gone. I must've been pretty zoned out not to notice them leaving.

I sat up and stuck my IPod in my book bag while Alice started telling me about a party after the graduation ceremony next week.

"It's at Tyler Crowley's place. I know you're not one for being in "the scene", but it'll be fun. And it's something to do for graduation. Don't tell me you had something more important planned that night because, no offense, Bella, but your life is a little…well…boring, to put it bluntly."

_Gee, thanks, Alice. That's what friends are for. Telling each other how boring the other's life is._

"I don't know. I guess I'll think about it because I know you won't let me say no."

She smirked and jerked me down to whisper something to me.

"Don't look now, but I'm almost positive I saw Edward Masen staring at you."

I snorted and rolled my eyes in disbelief. That girl has been trying to tell me for so long that Edward stares at me and I actually believed her for a time. Well, about 1.68 seconds, that is. One of the first times she told me, I turned and looked, but he was practicing for his next game and was looking the opposite direction. If that hadn't cleared it up for me, the fact that he was the quarterback on the football team and could get any girl he wanted did. Why would someone like Edward Masen want me? I'm not exactly ugly, but I'm not the prettiest girl out there. I just don't see any sense in what Alice keeps trying to tell me. I don't even look anymore when she says it. There's just absolutely no reason to believe something like that.

We walked into our biology class together as the annoyingly obnoxious bell rang above our heads. This school was so old. I'm surprised it hasn't started to fall apart yet. Although, it does have its fare share of leaks in the roof.

Since it was the last day, the teacher didn't give us homework and said that we could do what we wanted as long as we stayed in our seats and it was something respectable. Luckily, Alice and I sat next to each other in this class. Or maybe it wasn't so lucky today.

"Bella, you have to come with me tomorrow to pick out what we're wearing for the party. I'm going to Port Angeles. I'll pick you up around noon. That sound okay? We can eat lunch together on the way there. Oh this is going to be so much fun! I can already imagine what I can put together for you."

Yeah. She definitely wasn't going to let me bail out of this one. Oh well. How bad could it be?

"Fine, Alice. I'll go on one condition."

She smiled hugely. "Which is what exactly?"

"Breasts and ass stay _inside _the clothing at all times."

Alice made a disgusted face. "God, Bella. I'm not trying to dress you up as a hooker. You know I couldn't do that to you. Besides, I would like to stay on Charlie's good side and making his daughter look like a slut would _not _help me with that."

For the rest of the class period, she rattled off ideas about what she should wear under her gown on graduation day. Something that would look good with yellow. I didn't pay much attention because I knew she wouldn't need much help with that. I was thinking about my mother coming on Monday to see me graduate and help me ship my stuff to my dorm at OSU. I had decided to go to Oregon State because they had the classes I needed for the job that I want and I'd heard some good things about them. Another plus is that I'm sharing a dorm with Alice. We weren't exactly aloud to choose our roommates, but her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, wouldn't want her to stay with someone she didn't know. Very protective people.

The next class was much the same as I had Alice in this one too. It flew by and soon enough it was the last period of the day that, thankfully, excluded Alice. I love her, but she can be a bit overbearing sometimes.

I sat silently in my chair and took out the current book I was reading. In this class, the teacher let people move to different desks to talk to their friends, but they couldn't move more than a couple times so that kids weren't running around the classroom. I stayed in my spot and tuned everyone out as I continued to read. After about twenty-five minutes, I heard a chair behind me make a screech as it dragged across the floor. I ignored it and kept reading.

"Good book?" I heard a voice right behind me say. I jumped and swirled to see who the creeper was, but my brain couldn't function because when I turned, I saw none other than the beautiful emerald green eyes of Edward Masen himself.

"Um…what?" I asked dumbly. He smiled a crooked smile.

"Sorry. That was a little close. I know. I asked if the book you're reading was good."

"Oh, yeah. It's pretty good I guess." I could've put more detail into it, but the guy was just sitting there, staring at me. How could I not be flustered?

He smirked "You guess? It looks like you're far enough into the book that you should know whether or not it's good."

"Well, I um…usually don't judge a book until I've read the end. If it has a bad ending, it just makes the whole story bad for me."

He nodded like he understood my theory. "I rarely read, but when I do, it's usually a pretty long one. One of my favorites is _To Kill a Mockingbird._ Ever read it?"

Oh my God. He's read that?

"Yeah. We had to read it for an eighth grade project. It was a good one."

"Duh. I feel a little dumb for not remembering that. I'd already read it then, so I didn't have to reread the book for it. Guess that's why I don't remember."

"Guess so…" I replied slowly.

Just then, the bell rang and all the kids scrambled to get their stuff so they could finally get out of this school for good. But Edward remained in the desk behind mine while I gathered my book and binder.

"It was nice talking to you, Bella."

I looked up at him and smiled awkwardly. "You too."

He started to walk out of the classroom and I was behind him so when he suddenly stopped and turned to face me, I almost ran into him.

"Just out of curiosity, are you by any chance, going to Tyler's party next week? Everyone's invited."

"Yes. If I said no, Alice would practically throw me into it. She does not take no for an answer."

He nodded with a slight smile again as he walked out the door. "Okay."

What the hell? Why would he want to know if I'm going to a party?

I walked out of the room and saw Alice smirking at me. She probably saw Edward walk out of the classroom after saying something to me.

"Shut up, Alice."

"I didn't say anything." She said smugly as she skipped behind me to her car. I could just see her 'I told you so' face. But the only thing going through my head was the confusion of why Edward was talking to me.

Later that night, I was eating dinner when my dad walked into the kitchen.

"So, Alice just called, Bells." Of course she did. "She asked if you could go out tomorrow to get clothes for some party. I'm just letting you know that I think you should go and enjoy yourself. Lord knows you need it. And I don't think your mother would mind either."

I gave a dramatic sigh. "Okay, Dad. I'll go. Alice isn't letting me get out of it anyway."

He nodded and went to the living room to watch the baseball game. When I finished eating, I went upstairs to shower and go to bed. Surprisingly, I didn't have any dreams.

The next morning, I woke up around 9:30 when Alice called to make sure I was awake. I didn't feel like looking nice today, so I just pulled my hair into a messy bun and put on some faded jeans with a Forks Spartans t-shirt. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. Seeing that it was only quarter after ten, I decided to watch some cartoons while I ate my cereal and waited for Alice. Yes, I do happen to still love Looney Tunes.

Around eleven thirty, Alice called and said she was on her way over. After I hung up, I turned off the TV and rinsed out my bowl in the kitchen. I saw her Porsche pull into the driveway as I was walking outside. I could see her look of speculation at my outfit choice, but I just shrugged at her and got in the car.

"So, how're we today, Bella?"

"Fine I guess. Why?"

She tried to look nonchalant. "Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you had any special plans for tonight…"

It took me a moment to catch on to what she meant by that. When I figured it out, I groaned. "No Alice. I do not have a date with anyone. Especially not the person you're thinking of."

"Now, Bella. Who says that's what I was thinking of?" She asked innocently. Total bull shit. I rolled my eyes at her and stared out the window as she turned on the radio. Gotta Be Somebody by Nickelback was playing, so she immediately shut up. Alice loves this song. As I listened I noticed that it was kind of my life soundtrack right now.

Twenty minutes later, we were at the Port Angeles Mall. It wasn't too huge, but it had good selections of clothes. Alice first took me to a store where she would get her own outfit because it was apparently so much easier to pick out her clothes than mine. She finally found the "perfect" outfit which was a small denim skirt and a tight yellow V-neck tank top.

We left the store and went to the next one over to find my clothes. I didn't even bother helping her because I knew she'd get a shitload of clothes for me to try on anyway. Once her arms were full, she handed me four pairs of jeans and about ten shirts to take to the dressing room.

Once inside the room, I inspected the jeans first and chose to wear the stone washed flare jeans with little white bleach spots flecked on them. Then I looked at the shirts. There were an array of colors to choose from, but I like the red tank the best. So I put on the outfit and surveyed myself in the mirror. It didn't look half bad. When I stepped out of the room, Alice suddenly decided that this was the one I would wear. She didn't even see the others, but I guess she didn't need to. Always trust Alice's instincts. As we were walking to the front to buy my clothes, something caught her eye and she squealed. For a second, I thought she might've seen Edward, but when I looked, she was holding a thick silver sparkling belt. Why the hell is he on my mind right now?

"Bella, this would look perfect with your outfit! I just know it. We're getting this too." She put it up on the counter with my other things and paid for it all. Handing me the bag, she headed to a lingerie store.

"No, Alice. There is no way in Hell that I'm going in there. What do you think is going to happen at that party anyway?"

"Bella, I'm not saying I expect anything will happen. I just think you should get some nice looking underwear once in a while."

I sighed and followed her into the store when a sudden wave of exhaustion hit me. I told Alice that I need to rest and she said that it was fine and she'd pick out my stuff for me. I guess I was too tired to realize what a bad idea that was.

Alice woke me up a while later with bags in her hands. She wouldn't let me see mine until I got home though so that I couldn't return them.

We picked up some food on the way home and she eventually dropped me off at the house, telling me which bags were mine. I didn't really like the fact that it looked like I had more bags than she did.

My dad didn't comment on my crap ton of bags as I passed him to get upstairs. I set them all on the bed and I had to admit I was a little scared to see what she got for me. It couldn't be too bad, right?

Opening the first lingerie bag, I saw green. I moved to the next bag because I didn't really feel like knowing exactly what it all was yet. Next bag had some dark blue and black. Why the hell did she have to get black? The next had some reds and yellows and the last had whites. I shoved all the bags of lingerie into my closet for now and took out my party outfit. It _was_ pretty awesome, I'll give it that. I folded up the clothes and got ready for bed. I snuggled deep underneath the gray and green blanket, but when I fell asleep I dreamt of those clothes coming off and someone else's clothes being thrown across whatever room we were in.

I had no clue who the person was. All I knew was how much pleasure they were bringing me. My back was hitting the wall as the stranger pounded into me.

Just as we were about to hit our climax together, the dream abruptly stopped, but I didn't wake up.

_Out of all the things in life,__  
__That I could fear,__  
__Uh__  
__The only thing that would hurt me,__  
__Is if you weren't here,__  
__Woah_

_I don't want to go back__  
__To just being one half of the equation__  
__You understand what I'm sayin'?_

_Girl with out you I'm lost__  
__Can't face this focus at heart__  
__Between me and love__  
__You're the common denominator, oh, oh, ohh, oh__  
__You're the common denominator, oh, yeah, woah_

I groaned and pulled my blanket over my head. "Go away, Alice. And turn off that damn ringtone. You know I hate that kid!"

"But that's the only way you would wake up. And besides, you need to get up little miss. Because we're graduating today!"

I groaned again and waited until she left the room to start getting ready. When I pulled down the covers, I saw that she'd brought her graduation gown with her and laid it carefully across the end of the bed.

It'd been four days since we went shopping and I've been enjoying some alone time that I rarely got with a friend like Alice. I opened up my closet and cautiously pulled out the bag of white lingerie. Looking inside it, I took out a set with a lacey push up bra and matching boy shorts. That was probably the most decent thing I would find, so I put them on.

I pulled on the knee length white and yellow dress that Alice picked out for me and tied the small strings in the back. The dress was white with pale yellow flowers on it and a v shaped neckline. Yesterday, Alice had brought me to a nail salon to get a manicure. I'd made the mistake of asking why we had to go through all of this for graduation. She'd said, "You need to make a long lasting impression on these kids considering you'll probably never see them again." Personally, I don't see why I should leave _any _impression on them, but I didn't argue.

Once I had on the dress, I called Alice upstairs so that she could do my hair. I could've done it myself, but she insisted. She walked into the room and I actually looked at her now and she was wearing a knee length yellow dress that clung to her chest and flowed down to her knees. On her feet were three inch black strappy heels. Alice looked good as always. She came prepared with hair ties, hair spray, bobby pins, and a curling iron.

"Okay, Bella, let's get started on this insane hair of yours." I scowled at her in the mirror as she brushed through my hair. She only winked.

Alice started to curl my hair with the bigger curling iron so that it defined my waves and made more. She didn't necessarily need the bobby pins and hair ties, but it's better to have it and not need it than to need it and not have it.

When she was done she told me to shake my hair out and I'd be done. With the hair, that is. I still need to do make up, but I'm doing that on my own. I opened my drawer of jewelry and make up and I took out some mascara and foundation. Alice and I did our make up at the same time and once we were finished, I got out my graduation gown and pulled it on before putting on my cap. Last but not least, I slipped on my black flats and headed down to Alice's car in the driveway. We would come back later to change into our party outfits. I haven't seen my mom yet, but that's because she went by the station to pick up Charlie so they could go together. He was getting some time off today for my graduation and dinner afterwards.

We pulled into the packed parking lot and went to the room where the students were supposed to meet. There was tons of blue and yellow filling the room. Girls in yellow and the boys in blue. We had to sign ourselves in and as we were walking over, our friend, Rosalie Hale, found us.

"Hey guys. You both look great."

I smiled at that. "Thanks, Rose. So do you."

The three of us talked for a while until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun and immediately blushed. Why is he suddenly so interested in talking to me? Yes, Edward Masen was standing in front of me once again.

"Hello, Bella. You look good today." He smiled crookedly at me.

"Um…I look like every other girl in here. Hair down…wearing a yellow gown…"

"No you don't. You look lovely." He smiled again.

"Thank you…"

"So, you ready to get out of this place?"

I just nodded.

The principle came in and told us that it was time to get in alphabetical order to go into the gym. Edward waved and left to get in his line. Alice pulled me into ours and left the front of the line. The band started the music as the students started walking into the gym to sit. When I got in there it was a sea of blue and yellow. There were the usual speeches from the favorite teacher, the superintendent and Angela  
Weber, the valedictorian. But I didn't hear much of it because all I was thinking about was why the _hell _was Edward talking to me. I honestly couldn't think of a reason.

The principle got on the stage and the first row of students started walking up the stairs of the stage to receive their diplomas. I made sure to pay attention because Alice was one of the first to go up.

"Alice Brandon." I clapped and watched as she walked across the stage. She smiled hugely as everyone clapped for her. When they got to the Hs, I watched Rosalie. She was beautiful and a lot of girls were jealous of her in high school, but she didn't boast about it. In fact, she'd only ever had one boyfriend in her life and that was two years ago. His name was Jason and they were so good together. When I saw them together, it was so obvious that they were smitten. They were together for almost a year when he had to move because his dad found a better job in Iowa. She cried for two and a half months and Alice and I always brought the funny movies and junk food.

I watched as the students walked across the stage and I couldn't look away when Edward got up there. He was gorgeous of course, but almost every girl wanted him. Surprisingly though, he never had any girlfriends.

He walked across the stage and smiled his signature crooked smile and waved to the crowd. There was a lot of screaming for him because he was the quarterback of the football team and, like I said, so many girls liked him.

It eventually got to my row and as I waited in line for my turn, I heard someone beside me whisper my name. I turned and saw Edward.

"Good luck." He whispered. I blushed and looked ahead. I was finally next in line and I prayed that I wouldn't fall. Knowing my history of accidents, it was very likely. I walked onto the stage as the principle said my name. He shook my hand and handed me my diploma saying "Congratulations, Miss Swan." I smiled and walked the rest of the way across the stage and smiled to the crowd as people clapped and cheered.

After all the names were called, they showed pictures of everyone growing up while the songs "Time of Your Life" by Greenday and "Seasons of Love" by The Cast of Rent played in the background. Some of the pictures were just hilarious. I saw one of Edward when he was a baby and had blue icing all over his face from his smurf birthday cake. Everyone laughed and 'awwed' at him. Then it showed his football picture during his senior ear and his very handsome senior picture. All the girls freaked and I rolled my eyes at them, but I couldn't help but agree that he was very good looking. What girl _couldn't _think that about him? Auburn hair, emerald green eyes, and a beautifully crooked smile. Plus, the fact that he's such a gentlemen added to the greatness that is Edward Masen. If he was just a jerk that played girls all of the time, I probably wouldn't respect him as much.

The screen showed many more pictures of everyone in the senior class and when it showed me, there was a picture of Alice, Rosalie and I. It was from our freshman year and we had been at the mall the day the picture was taken. The three of us had the craziest faces with big colorful sunglasses on. We ended up buying them just for the memory.

When the slides finished and the lights came back on, all the guys in the class surprised everyone by suddenly spraying silly string in the air and it all came back down on us. It wasn't just a little bit though, it was a _ton _of string. I felt bad for the people cleaning it up. It was fun though and everyone loved it. Well, except for the preppy girls that didn't want to ruin their hair. When the boys were done, we all took off our hats and threw them in the air like tradition and everyone in the gym clapped and cheered and screamed. Alice found me eventually and hugged me tight. She was crying a little.

"Alice, why are you crying? It's not like we'll never see each other again."

She sniffed. "I know. I won't miss you, but I'm actually going to miss this place a little. Can you believe it?"

That's when it finally hit me. We're done with high school. We were actually _leaving. _The moment we've all waited for since the homework got too hard. But when that moment comes and you realize it, you're most likely not rejoicing like you thought you would be. Because when it comes down to it, when will you ever see this place again? The place that you've spent most of your life so far?

This is one of those times that I call 'Holy shit' moments; when you think, "What the hell just happened?"

So, I hugged Alice back and waited for my parents to find me. Rosalie found us first and hugged us both.

"Hey guys," Rosalie said. "can I catch I ride with you two to the party tonight?"

Alice looked over at her. "Of course you can, Rose. Are your close at your house?"

"Yes. But my parents are taking me home, so you don't have to take me there. Do you think you could just pick me up on the way over?"

"Sure." Rosalie's parents came and told her that they should go, so we said goodbye as my parents finally found me.

"Bella! Congratulations, Sweetie!" My mother called over to me. When she got to me, she gave me a huge hug. She noticed Alice and told her congratulations too. Charlie noticed that I was free, so he came over and awkwardly told me that he was proud of me. No matter how many times I've fallen over air. Gee, thanks Dad.

Alice and I started for her car. We were going to meet my parents and her parents at her house. Her mom already had dinner ready and in the oven so that we didn't have to wait in a huge line at a restaurant. Those places are always packed on days like these.

We got to her house and took off our cap and gown in her room. Not wanting to keep them waiting downstairs, we hurried down so we could all eat.

Dinner was nice enough-Alice's mother is a _really _good cook-and soon after, we left for my house to get ready for the party. Alice had pre packed her clothes so that we could get ready together.

We went upstairs to my room and I got out my party clothes from the dresser.

"So, what're you going to wear tonight, Bella?"

I looked over at her like she was crazy. "The clothes that we got together at the mall…?"

"I know that. I meant _underneath _the clothes." Oh.

"I have no idea, Alice."

She huffed. "Well, where are the things that I bought for you?"

"In my closet." Alice rolled her eyes at me and got out one of the bags. She searched through it until she stopped and got a huge smile on her face.

"I've found what you're going to wear, Bella. And don't complain. You'll look fine."

She pulled something out, gave it to me, and went back to getting herself ready. I looked at my underwear fate. Dark red strapless bra with a tiny bow in the middle and a matching (please just kill me) thong. I knew she'd do something like this to me. She expected me to wear this? Oh well. It's graduation day. Might as well have a little fun. Besides, who's really going to see it anyway? So I put on the bra and thong and put the rest of my clothes on. My hair had gone a little flat since earlier because the weight of my hair weighed it down, so I sprayed some defining spray on it and scrunched my hair a little to bring out the waves again. I definitely spend too much time with Alice.

I touched up my make up and added some light eyeliner to it and I was ready to go. I slipped on some black converse because Alice said it was okay to wear them with this outfit. She came out of the bathroom and announced that she was ready and we set out to pick up Rosalie.

I called Rose to tell her we were on our way and she was waiting on the porch when we pulled up. She was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved v neck that clung to her figure nicely and went well with her dark wash skinny jeans and flats.

She got into the car and we headed to the party at Tyler's house. It was already packed when we got there. Some people were outside, but I think most were inside the house. I could here the boom of the base from the music inside. I wished myself luck and got out of the car.

**.:Epov:.**

I had been at Tyler's house for a while already, helping out with setting everything up. The fact that I'd just graduated still hadn't completely wrapped itself around my head. It was just fucking weird.

People started to get here and I wondered when Bella would be here. I don't know why I've become fascinated by her. I actually kind of hate myself for not noticing her at school before. I mean, I've noticed her, yes. But I never really thought about asking her out. And now I kind of regret it. I never even talked to her until the last day of school. How dumb can I get? But I was looking forward to seeing her tonight.

I wondered what college she was going to. I had a football scholarship to a university in Colorado. I highly doubt that we're going to the same place though.

I watched the people as they came inside and I eventually went to hold the door for everyone as they came in. After about five minutes of that, I saw a yellow porche pull up. I recognized it as Alice Brandon's. Bella's best friend. I watched the girls get out of the car one by one. Alice…Rosalie…and finally, Bella Swan. And my God was she hot tonight. Gorgeous, beautiful, sexy, cute, adorable, all wrapped into one amazing goddess named, Isabella Swan. I could do nothing but stare as she walked into the house. She saw me and smiled shyly. Sexy as hell. I couldn't wait to talk to her again.

Tyler's brother had stupidly brought alcohol to the party, but no one seemed to mind as they chugged it down. Eventually, my teammates got me to have some and I made the mistake of having a little too much. And from the looks of it, so did Bella. She was currently dancing with her friends to "Time To Dance" by Panic! At The Disco. I didn't go talk to her though because my friends held me back to be with them. They were all pretty wasted and laughing at themselves and each other. And because I'd had just as much as they did, I was laughing too.

Eventually, I needed to go to the bathroom, so I found my way too it and luckily no one was in it. I finished up my business and started to walk back to my friends when someone ran into me and knocked me into the wall. I looked down and it was none other than Isabella herself. She stared up at me with her big doe eyes and I thought about the fact that this would be the perfect time to talk to her. So I started to say something when I suddenly got cut off. By her lips on mine. Very unexpected, but oh so good. I kissed her back with fervor. She wrapped her arms around my neck as one of mine snaked around her waist and my other hand was on the back of her neck. She only broke away for a second to catch her breath and smile at me as if to ask if this was okay. I pulled her lips back to mine in response. Her tongue snaked out and licked my lower lip. I allowed her entrance and it became a battle.

She hitched her leg up to my waist and I held onto it as we continued. Bella started grinding onto my leg as she moaned at the sensation. I wanted to hear that sound again and again, it was so amazing.

I let go of her for a split second to hurry us into the nearest empty room, locking the door behind us. When I turned around, she jumped towards me. Picking her up, she wrapped her legs around my waist as I shoved her against the wall. Bella gave me a hungry look and attacked my mouth again. I held onto her ass with one hand while the other found its way to her shirt. I somehow managed to pull off her belt and shirt, only breaking the kiss to get it over her head. She pulled on my shirt, trying to get it off of me, but it wouldn't work. I set her down and pulled it off for her as she reached for my pants. I let her pull them down along with my shoes and socks as I took off her bra. God, she was gorgeous.

I picked her up again and laid her out on the bed in the room. The look she gave me was so incredibly sexy. I pulled her pants off of her and saw her red thong. Could she get any better? So I took her thong off of her and yes, she _could _get better. Bella was almost bare and I loved it. Her glistening pussy was so inviting.

She practically growled at me for taking so long so she ripped my boxers down my legs. I kicked them off the rest of the way and she positioned me at her entrance. Oh how I love the feeling of her hand on me. I leaned to kiss her as I roughly pushed into her. We both groaned loudly from the pleasure. Bella was so tight and wet. It was almost too good. She wrapped her legs around me, pushing me deeper into her. I started pumping at a normal pace, but she told me to go faster. I complied with her request and moved faster.

"Oh God, Edward! Harder! Please, harder!"

She moaned loudly and I breathed with every thrust into her. I started to go harder and soon didn't even think about if I was hurting her or not, I just kept slamming into her glorious pussy. For a minute, I thought I heard the headboard hitting the wall, but the thought left my mind as I watched Bella beneath me. She was getting so much pleasure from this as she reached up and held onto the rail on the headboard. I did the same as I tried to pound into her even faster. Soon the only sounds filling the room were her loud moans, my grunts, and our slapping skin as we fucked. She begged me to fuck her harder and I tried, but I didn't know if it was physically possible to go any harder without breaking her. Bella looked so fragile before, but I now knew that she definitely was _not. _Her moans were so loud, but I still didn't think about whether it was painful for her. I could hardly grasp a coherent thought. All I knew in that moment was that I was fucking the sexy Bella Swan and it was the most amazing feeling I'd ever experienced. She got louder and milked my cock with her orgasm as I also came inside her.

We were breathing heavily, but no where near finished. She flipped me over onto my back and sheathed herself on my erection once again. I grabbed her hips and helped her pound herself onto me over and over. Bella leaned her head back and I sat up a little to get one of her beautiful breasts in my mouth. I took in as much as I could and she moaned loudly as I bit down. She was almost to her climax again as I reached down to pinch her clit. She cried out my name as I came inside her. I sat all the way up and sucked hard on her neck right underneath her ear. I licked, bit, kissed. Anything I could think of. Bella tasted fucking delicious and I wanted to devour her.

I got off the bed, pulled her to the edge when she laid back down, and slammed into her again. Before I could thrust again, she sat up and wrapper her legs around my waist. I moved us over to the wall and pounded into her tight pussy yet again. Her back slammed against the wall, but she didn't seem to care. I thrust harder and faster into her until we both climaxed for the last time tonight, calling out each other's names.

She slid down and I sat next to her to catch my breath. After a few minutes, I took her over to the bed where I got her and myself dressed. She leaned up and kissed me again only this time it wasn't as rushed. Eventually, Bella left the room and when I went searching for her later, she was nowhere to be found.

I couldn't even comprehend what happened tonight. It was amazing and I wanted it again, but I knew it couldn't. I most likely wouldn't ever see Bella after tonight. Why did I have to be so stupid as to start talking to her on the _last _fucking day of school?

Although, I didn't have much time to think about it because I immediately fell asleep on the couch next to my drunk friends.

**.:Bpov:.**

I woke up in the guest bed at Alice's house. I don't even remember getting here. Looking over at the clock, it was ten after eleven, so I got up to go to the bathroom. I regretted getting up the quickly when I got a horrible head rush and fell back to the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to get the headache to go away, but it wouldn't. On the bedside table, I noticed a glass of water and. Silently thanking Alice, I gulped it down and carefully got up. I looked like hell. Hair was everywhere, and I was still in my clothes from last night. What the hell happened at that party?

After brushing my teeth with my toothbrush that I leave over here for nights that I stay over, I pulled my hair up into a bun and sat on the edge of the bed and thought about last night. I remembered having a little alcohol, but I didn't think I had _that _much. Apparently I did though if I couldn't even recall half of last night's events.

I got to the party with Alice and Rose…danced with them…had some drinks…and…what? I tried to dig something up from my brain and finally got a little bit of something. There was kissing. And a wall. And clothes coming off. Just like my dream, but this time I knew who the person was and there was more detail coming to me now. Auburn hair. Emerald eyes. _Shit. _I had sex with Edward Masen last night. Well, I guess I can't say I'm a virgin anymore. But then, I remembered something else…

You remember the moments I was telling you about earlier that I call 'Holy shit' moments? Well, this is most definitely one of them and I am so fucked. No pun intended. Charlie won't be happy about this either considering it wouldn't have happened if there wasn't alcohol there because you see, our dumb shit mistake last night…we didn't use a condom.

**Hey guys, Natallie here. I hope you liked this chapter and the future ones. I really think Noella did a great job with this and has a hang of what I want to happen. She can just describe it in more detail than I can. She has a blog link on her profile page. You can find a playlist there for this story with every song mentioned in the chapters. She'll update it as she adds the chapters. Review and let us know what you think! :D**


End file.
